Aroma especial
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: AU: Eren estudiante,Levi tío del aseo(?). Armin definitivamente comprendería mejor el por qué Eren se encontraba apaleado y con una escoba insertada en el trasero si hubiese sabido toda la historia,y que Rivaille estaba incluido en ella.


**¡BUENOS DÍAS! C: **

**Gente,hoy les traigo otro fic que es una petición de Chiaki de Rivaille Kagamine,sí,la tipa fumada que convenientemente es mi amiga,porque escribo igual de fumado(?). **

**Espero les guste, es un regalo para ella por su cumpleaños. **

**Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, hermosa preciosa C: **

* * *

A estas alturas nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, mucho menos alguien tan sensible como lo era Armin.

Se hallaba ahí,parado,totalmente inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber qué hacer.

Hagamos un recuento: Su mejor amigo,Eren,estaba tirado en el piso del baño con evidentes golpes y el palo de la escoba metido en su trasero. No era un panorama muy alentador que digamos y si hubiera sabido qué provocó el estado de su amigo hace unos minutos, sería una situación totalmente comprensible para el rubio.

**_/Racconto/_**

Era una mañana soleada en la que los pájaros cantaban. La gente se desplazaba entre risas por el establecimiento escolar y los profesores estaban ansiosos porque la campana sonase para comenzar el resto de la jornada de clases. No,en esta historia no hay una princesa de por medio ni un príncipe,mucho menos un amorío escolar,hay un estudiante enfermo del estómago y un ayudante del aseo que posee un humor de perros.

Esa mañana Eren,antes de ir a clases,había presentado malestares estomacales que no sabía a qué se debían. Podría haber sido el pedazo de pan que Mikasa le obligó a desayunar, o la prueba de matemáticas en la que fracasaría rotundamente, o bien, podría ser todo culpa de _él. _

Todos tuvimos un amor platónico alguna vez,pero sin duda el de Eren era el más singular antes visto. Le gustaba el nuevo ayudante del aseo escolar: Rivaille. Aún no entendía qué le veía de atractivo, ¡Ni siquiera podrían tener una relación por la diferencia de edad!.

Levi era pequeño,más serio que un iceberg y con la simpatía de un grupo de mujeres menopausicas; aún así...se veía tan profesional barriendo los pisos,tan distante y celestial como una estrella al destapar los baños.

Espera,Eren,despierta...¡¿Qué coño hay de sensual en destapar baños?!. Sin duda estaba poseído bajo los encantos de ese sujeto.

Por no ir a enfermería y que lo atiborrasen de medicamentos caducados y aguas de hierba, decidió saciar sus ganas de vomitar en el baño,seguro se sentiría mejor cuando lo hiciera. Y ahí se encontraba,frente al espejo del baño,con la cabeza gacha encima de uno de los lavabos relucientes. Esperaba aún por esa señal que el cuerpo te da,ese sabor asqueroso de que algo verde va a rechazar tu cuerpo y lo vas a expulsar;sin embargo ésta no llegaba por más que esperase respirando pausado.

—¿Qué haré?. —Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que devolver pero no sabía cuándo sucedería.

Y ahí le vió,mientras respiraba con presión y miraba su figura nerviosa en el espejo,ahí pudo divisar una segunda silueta más baja que la suya que vestía un uniforme de color azul típico de los ayudantes del aseo y traía consigo una mopa y un balde con agua sucia.

—Deberías estar en clase,mocoso. —Le espetó el joven que limpiaba. Para el estudiante,el hecho de que él le dirigiera la palabra,era motivo para sentirse la persona más importante.

—Lo sé,lo siento. —Respondió cohibido. Sinceramente no sabía por qué se comportaba se esa manera,¡Siempre había sido un rebelde!.

El azabache se le quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos,finalmente volvió a encerar los suelos.

—Haz lo que quieras,no es asunto mío. —Terminó por concluir.

Y cada uno se dio la espalda,volviendo a lo suyo propio. Entonces Jagger pudo reflexionar unos segundos al mirar la figura de su amado en el espejo. En ese preciso momento _no tenía conciencia de su cuerpo,no sabía de la realidad_,solo se había limitado al pensamiento. Era la primera vez en dos años que se dirigían la palabra,tal vez no se vuelva a repetir. Sonaba algo loco,totalmente demente,pero...¿Qué tal si se le declaraba ahora?.

—O-Oye,Levi. —Le llamó,aún sin dirigirle la mirada. ¿Qué se proponía?.

—¿Qué pasa,Eren?. —Le respondió con frialdad. Esperaba no haberse equivocado en el nombre,escuchaba que sus amigos le llamaban así,por supuesto que el susodicho se sorprendió al saber que su amor platónico sabía de su existencia.

—Yo...tengo algo que confesar. —Anunció,dándose la vuelta y dirigiendo sus orbes azules hacia los grises del mayor.

Obviamente el francés permanecía en calma total,pero estaba intrigado por la supuesta declaración que el adolescente hormonal estaba por darle. Le dio toda su atención con una mirada que incitaba a querer oír.

Y entonces Eren,al mirarle a los ojos,al sentir la atmósfera especial,al saborear un sabor amargo en su boca y al respirar un aroma tan "especial" decidió anunciarle finalmente:

—Mi vómito tapó el lavabo.

**/Fin del Racconto/**

Sí,definitivamente,si Armin hubiera sabido todo lo ocurrido ahora le encontraría más sentido al estado de su amigo y también al por qué de que Rivaille estuviera siendo aprendido por los carabineros.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado,fue divertido de escribir x'D **

**Un saludo a mi familia: Tear, Misha y Mary C: **

**Dejen review o me pondré muy triste y un osito morirá :c (?)**


End file.
